Letters
by Cosmic Alchemist
Summary: Malfoy is back in Hogwarts and he is acting strange.Harry who is too snoopy for his own good finds letters from an EE to and Al.Can he make the connection or not.Based off Warped by Deranged Black Kitten Of Doom.Read that first.I'm still on vacation.


**Cosmic Alchemist here!Sorry I haven't been updating most of my stories but I've been on vacation!While I was on vacation I found this story and it was only on chapter story is based off Warped by Deranged Black Kitten Of you want to understand this story more read it please it is a really cool idea!So with no further more to do here is the story.**

**Disclamier:I always forget disclaimers so this is my disclaimer for all my stories.I don't own these characters some might be mine and I own the plots except this idea is from another author!**

_'Thoughts'_

**'Letter writing'**

Harry was too suspicious for his own had to get his nose stuck in someone else's business first was suspicious when Malfoy came back to always wore a bracelet every day no matter fact was he was Malfoy seemed Malfoy became also didn't pick on many people other was he was always writing letters to course Harry had to had to sneak into the Slytherin common had to read Malfoy's translated first went like this.

**Dear Al,**

_Who was this Al this person was greeting?_

**How is that 'magic' school?Have you been behaving yourself?Since I retaught you real alchemy and****self-defence you should be in shape.I miss you a V told me that we are having a meeting on October 13.**

**Have you gotten into any fights yet?You have changed a lot since before this happened.I can control my powers now if you want to know what it is just ask but I'm not telling you V will hopefully let me come to Hogwarts next year!He says AD will not suspect me at all that he will trust me.I found Envy and he and I are a team now so we are fulfilling our roles as is going to come next year too!Of course he's going to just change into different could change into HP and let you win I have to go train with Envy and then go on I'm not using any real names because we could get last thing. ALPHONSE ELRIC love ya.**

**Your Brother,**

**EE**

Now Harry was wondering who these people must be Alphonse who where Major V Envy HP AD and had to be fake names or initials like Envy who would be named Envy?What powers did this EE since Harry was still to suspicious he went and read the next letter.

**Hey Al,**

**Since you practically begged me to tell you my power I will. Manipulation over mind body everything.I can go up to all the HP has been bothering when I get there I'm gong to make him do something SS has been putting him down at least right?Well I'm on the run so I'll have to go brother that it is so short.**

**Love,**

**EE**

Harry was so suspicious that he had to let Hermionie see grabbed the letters and went to the was there he explained the letters then they read the third.

**Al,**

**This is going to be short because the M of M has spotted are the number one prize so they are going to try and catch and I are going to trick them into letting us help them then we are going to surprise them then kill em'.The double for General Bastard is I goota go read the paper tomorrow it will be good.**

**Sincerely,**

**EE**

This was where the letters started turning into a weird language.

**Al,**

**How have you been fighting against ≤****.Humunculi Envy and I are the only ones V is **

**EE**

The letter got cut off in the middle but had the EE and Envy are Humunculi but what are Humunculi?"I see you are reading my letters"A voice came behind was a boy with long green hair in and Harry jumped out of there seats and ran out."Your right chibi they scare easy"the palm tree spoke."Envy I know that but do you know that you never call Edward Elric SO SHORT HE DOSEN"T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE CAN GET AIR OUT OF WATER MOLECULES?"The second figure yelled.

**The end I just couldn't resist last letter I couldn't think of is in black a second chapter of when Ed and Envy go to is wondering why Ed calls Malfoy Al.**

**Just incase you didn't figure it out these are the codenames.**

**Major V:Voldemort**

**HP:Harry Potter**

**AD:Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore or for short Albus Dumbledore**

**EE:Edward Elric**

**Thanks please Review!**


End file.
